Horror House
by PandaTrick
Summary: It's basically about 3 guys who goes to this spooky house and in the end, they all die. The title says "horror" but it's not really that scary. I know this story sucks, but this is the story that I first made when I was still little. I'm just reviving it.


HORROR HOUSE

This was a story that was supposed to be hidden and never told. But some idiot wanted money out of this. So he released it into the world, not knowing the consequence of unleashing it. In the end, he met his fate.

CHAPTER 1: THE HOUSE

There were 3 orphans living together. They moved to a new house after finding out that one of them is rich. Sean, Philip and Morph were those orphans. Sean was the strong and athletic type, with all those clothes and stuff. But his attention span's kinda short. Philip was the silent, smart type. His ability to solve puzzles never leaves him to a dead end. Morph is one of those weird-but-sometimes-helpful types. He may be wearing glasses, but don't let that fool you.

The three of them have been together for quite some time now. And none of them really knew what their past is. Philip may have known that he came from a rich family, but he doesn't even know who his parents are. They say they were famous... but he's guessing they're dead.

The day they feared most came. Let me start with:

ONE FINE MORNING.

The three of them start their morning as always, Philip making their breakfast, Sean waking up at 5 to jog and Morph waking up before noon. All Sean ever does the whole day is work out and d athletic stuff. Philip reads countless books, making the other two wonder if he even understands what he's reading. As for Morph, he loves sleeping. And he's probably the clumsiest person ever to set foot on Earth. The boredom must've caught on with Philip, because he finally cracked.

"Aren't you guys sick of this? Doing the same thing everyday until we finally leave this place?"

Of course, as clueless as ever, Morph replies.  
"Leave this place? Why would we? We don't have enough money!"  
"I meant the Earth, moron."  
"Oh. Man, you don't have to be mean…"

Sean, while pumping his muscles out, chimes in on what he has to say.

"Hey, guys. I'm really curious about this… thing I've been seeing lately..."  
"What have you been seeing, Sean?" asks Philip.  
"Well, for the last few days, I saw this house just not too far away. Well, actually, it looks more like a castle. But I think it counts as a house…? Well, anyway. I really want to know the deal with that thing. And I know it's sudden… but it's been bugging me for a while."  
"Well… at least it will change our routine, right?"  
"Huh?"  
"C'mon, Morph! Haven't you been paying attention to the whole speech I just gave?"  
"You gave a speech?"

Philip sighs. "Forget it, Sean. Alright, guys. Get your coats and let's go to this house."

Morph suddenly got cold feet.

"Is it a scary-looking house?"  
"It looks like a spooky castle. Why? You scared, chicken?"  
"I'm not chicken!"  
"If you're not then, you'd come with me and Philip."  
"Alright, I'll go. Just don't call me chicken!"  
"Finally, your argument's done. Can we please go now?"

Putting on their coats like they're on a TV show, Philip gets the car keys and drives all three of them to the spooky castle Sean spoke of. And get this: this very same "castle" was the place where the guy who made this story public died. With his tendency to believe everything he sees, that's where he met his faith. And as to how he was led there… well… that'll be another story, or at the end of this one, anyway.

CHAPTER 2: THE GATE

After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrive at the house. Morph suddenly shivers like he was underwater in North Pole.

"I don't like the looks of this. Can't we just go home and sleep?"  
"You go home and sleep, chicken."  
"Chicken, chicken, CHICKEN! AAARGH!"

Philip gets irritated.

"Can you guys fight later?"

After a few steps going toward the castle, Philip feels cold wind go through him.

"...I feel like there's a story here."  
"Story?"  
"Yeah. Someone probably died here. I can feel it."

Sean was getting excited from all the suspense.

"Well, that are we waiting for? Let's find out!"

They were about to enter, but apparently they found a problem right away.  
The gate.  
With the gate very rusty accompanied by a very rusty padlock with lots of chains and as big as 8 feet, it's surprising they even got in in the end.

"How do you open this thing?"

Sean asks.

"Sean, how dumb can you get? Obviously, you're gonna need a key."  
"Looks like this place has been abandoned for some time."

Philip notices. But with Sean's knowledge, it totally contradicts his idea.

"For some time? But I only saw this just a few days ago. A gate and a padlock can't be that rusty within a few days. I've been going to this road to get to... "work" ...faster. So, believe me-"  
"IT'S A MAGIC CASTLE!"

Morph shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Keep quiet, you! A magic castle? Stop kidding around."

After much argument, the padlock suddenly drops to the ground. With the sound it made, who's not going to notice it?

"The padlock... it-"  
"THE CASTLE'S HAUNTED! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"  
"I said quiet, you!"

While Sean and Morph were arguing, Philip investigates and observes the padlock.

"How was this opened?"  
"The wind!" Morph shouts.  
"Idiot! The wind can't open locks."

The the gate opens followed by a gust of wind blowing toward the castle.

"Looks like they're inviting us in." Sean confidently says.  
"Who? I don't see anyone." Morph asks.  
"Get ready. You never know what will happen. And this gate proves it."

Philip parks the car near a tree, and the three of them go in. From here on out, nothing will be predictable.

CHAPTER 3:

The main door looks really old and worn out, like an ancient door or something. That made Sean more interested in going in the house.

"Man, would you look at that. Finest door I've ever seen."  
"It's covered in dust." Philip explains.  
"Then wipe it off. Geez."

There was a big knocker on the door, and Morph was dying to try it out.  
Knock knock.  
But the sound was more like a boom. Morph kept knocking, but still no one would answer. That made him bang the door so much, your ears could possibly bleed.

"Hey! Is ANYONE going to answer!"

After waiting for a few seconds, he kept on banging. Then, a cold rush of wind came. A shover ran down their spines. That was enough to make Morph from banging on the door.

"Man, it's getting cold out here. And it looks like it's gonna rain. We either have to get out of here, or get in this house and stay for the night."

Sean explains with confidence. At the same time, the gates suddenly close shut. It totally scared the living daylights out of them.

"Holy-! The gate! It's rusted shut! How are we gonna get outta here now! Urr! This is all your fault, Sean!"  
"You didn't have to come, chicken."  
"WHAT!"  
"Hey, guys! Enough already! Let's just find a way to get into this house. It's impossible that no one lives here. Look. I see light over there. Someone's in here."  
"And apparently, he's too busy doing whatever to open the door."

After that remark, the door opened by itself. The creaking sound wasn't pleasing, and made things a little more creepy for them.

"Do they even know that 'oil' exists?" Morph says sarcastically.  
"Whatever, let's just go inside." Sean replies.

They go inside the house. they were impressed with the things inside the house. And they were quite surprised at what they see.

"The house looks bigger in here. It looks so puny compared when you're in here. This is more of a mansion." Philip observes.  
"Look at these portraits. I'm guessing these are the people who live here. What do you think, Sean?"  
"I think you're a bunch of baloney. This place looks abandoned. And that many people can't possibly be in here right now. There's dust everywhere. They're probably dead."

A voice replies.

"You are right, my dear boy."

Everyone's eyes widened and looked behind them and sees a really old man wearing a really fancy but old suit. Probably from the 1800's.

"I am sorry. Did I startle you, children? Let me introdue myself. I am Sir


End file.
